


The Sheriff of Tumbleweed

by Gerstein03



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Grieving, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerstein03/pseuds/Gerstein03
Summary: Sadie is grieving over the death of Arthur when she receives an interesting letter from Javier EscuellaEdit: After having finished my first longer story I decided to take a look at my first story and holy fuck the first two chapters sucked ass. I wrote those two before getting some great advice on how to improve the writing. So with my updated experience I decided to improve the first two chapters. I changed some of the details because I thought it would work better for the story





	1. Arthur's Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MooseDeEvita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseDeEvita/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cover Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043940) by [MooseDeEvita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseDeEvita/pseuds/MooseDeEvita). 

After her recovery from the events of their attack on Micah, Sadie had left John’s ranch at Beecher’s Hope and rode into Saint Denis on the back of Hera for a job of protecting the Mayor, Jean-Marc. She remembered Arthur telling her once about how he had saved his life by choosing not to kill him for Henri Lemieux. She was shaken from her thoughts when she rode up to the mansion and was met by the Saint Denis police.

“Are you Sadie Adler?” One of the guards asked.

“Yeah.” Sadie replied. “I came for the job to protect the Mayor while he’s unveiling this new school of his.”

“Very well.” The guard said. “Right this way.” He led Sadie into the mansion and to Jean-Marc’s office.

“Ah you must be Sadie Adler.” Jean-Marc exclaimed. “Please come in, sit.” Sadie sat down across from Jean-Marc and kicked her feet up on his desk.”

“I’m flattered you asked for me specifically.” Sadie smirked. “Though with the entire police force at you disposal I don’t see why. Is it cause of my sparkling personality?”

“Actually I didn’t ask you here for the security job.” Jean-Marc admitted. “Am I correct in believing you used to run with an outlaw Arthur Morgan?”

“I know he saved your life once.” Sadie said. “It’d be a bit cruel to turn over one of his friends to the law.”

“Oh that’s not why I asked.” Jean-Marc assured. “Before he passed, he came to me with a request that I give Sadie Adler something. So when I caught wind a few weeks ago that you were a bounty hunter I waited for an opportunity to bring you here so I could give it to you without the inconvenience of prison or hanging.”

“What did he ask you to give me?” Sadie asked.

“A letter.” Jean-Marc answered. “I haven’t read it of course. I plan to dedicate the school I’m opening tomorrow to him. That and giving you the letter is the least I can do for the man who saved my life.”

“Thanks Jean-Marc.” Sadie said quietly. “But I don’t know if I wanna read this.”

“I think you should.” Jean-Marc encouraged. “It will provide you with closure. I also wanted to offer you the opportunity to speak at the opening about Arthur. I doubt you had the opportunity to say goodbye to him. This would be your chance.”

“Yeah maybe.” Sadie sighed. “I best head out, get myself a hotel for the night.”

“Of course.” Jean-Marc agreed. “Come back tomorrow for the protection job. We wouldn’t want to ruin the ruse.”

“Of course.” Sadie grinned as she walked out the door.

\---

Sadie lay in bed staring at the envelope Jean-Marc had given her considering whether or not she should read it. Eventually she decided that she would take whatever pain came with hearing Arthur’s goodbye, wanting to have that with him since she couldn’t with Jake. She tore the envelope open and the letter read:

_ Sadie _

_ I ain’t the best at goodbyes but I figure I need to say  _

_ somethin’ to give you closure so here it goes. The time we  _

_ spent together, I cherish it. You were a true friend, the only  _

_ one I felt I could be who I really was. I wish circumstances  _

_ were different and we could have something greater than  _

_ friendship. I only wish that once this is all over, you’re free  _

_ to be who you wanna be. Free of Colm, free of Dutch, and _

_ that you can finally move on from Jake and from me. _

_ Yours, Arthur _   
Upon finishing the letter, Sadie broke down sobbing. She missed him more than she could bear and the letter brought out all those feelings she had bottled up inside. She reached for her revolver and held the gun to her head. Crying, she pulled the trigger. Instead of a bang followed by a release from her pain, there was only a small  _ click _ .

“DAMMIT!” Sadie shouted, throwing the gun at the wall. She curled into a ball on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

\---

Sadie’s eyes fluttered open to the bright sunny morning and she let out a satisfied yawn. She felt an arm curl around her abdomen and pull her close.

“Hey pretty lady.” A deep gruff voice said in her ear.

“Arthur how many times to I gotta tell you it’s ‘Sadie’ not ‘lady’?” Sadie laughed. She turned to face him and snuggled up to his body and into the bed. “You think we can stay in this morning?” Sadie asked hopefully.

“I don’t see why not.” Arthur smiled, pressing a kiss to Sadie’s lips. The kiss quickly turned passionate as Arthur rolled over on top of her.

\---

Sadie awoke from her dream feeling weary and like crap. She pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the opening ceremony for Jean-Marc’s school. After the usual housekeeping, Jean-Marc said, “I wish to dedicate this school to a man named Arthur Morgan. Mr. Morgan is the reason I stand before you today. He saved my life and because of him, I can help lead this city to a brighter tomorrow and make our city safe from men like Angelo Bronte and Henri Lemieux. Though I did not know him well, Mrs. Adler here did. They were close friends. Would you like to say a few words Mrs. Adler?” Sadie nodded and stepped up to the podium. She said, “Arthur was a complex man, but he was very loyal. Loyal to his beliefs, his friends, his family. His life was one wrought with turmoil. He fought until the day he died for his ideals and those he cared about. He did not always make the right choice or do the right thing, but he tried his hardest. In the end, he was a good man, strong, honest, caring. He saved me from the men who butchered my husband and helped me get justice for him. Aside from my husband, Arthur was the best man I ever knew.” Unbeknownst to Sadie, the school’s opening was attended by Brother Dorkins, Sister Cauldron, Edith Downes, Archie Downes, Albert Mason, and Dr. Alphonse Renaud, all people whose lives Arthur had impacted for good, along with Tilly and her new family and Mary-Beth. After the ceremony, Sadie thanked Jean-Marc for his kind words to Arthur and began to ride north towards Valentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it


	2. A Message From Javier Escuella

Sadie road along the path to Valentine, what Arthur had said in his letter running through her head. One line in particular stuck out to her.  _ I wish circumstances were different and we could have something greater than friendship. _ She wondered what there could have been between the two of them and if the previous night’s dream was any indication, she still had a lot of unresolved feelings towards Arthur. They say time heals all wounds but Sadie knew that wasn’t true. In the past seven years she had mourned and moved on from Jake and no longer went to sleep thinking about him as she’d done when she met Arthur. But for whatever reason she was unable to do the same for Arthur. His face was still the last thing she thought of before she went to sleep and he haunted her dreams every night. She pushed these thoughts aside as she arrived in Valentine and went into the saloon.

“Gimme a whiskey.” Sadie ordered from the bartender, tossing him some money. She knocked back the whiskey and thought back to the first time she’d really interacted with Arthur after they’d saved her from the O'Driscolls.

\---

Sadie watched as the big burly man who had carried her out of her burning house, the one they called Arthur come into the cabin. He walked over to the injured feller and sat down next to him. She overheard him say he was headed out to bury “That poor woman Mrs. Adler’s husband”. Without thinking, she stood up and marched over to him.

“If you’re goin’ to bury him, can I come?“ Sadie asked meekly. “I need to say goodbye properly.”

“Of course ma’am.” Arthur answered. “Come on. We should leave now before the storms come in.” The two climbed on Arthur’s horse and rode up the mountain.

“I'll return this horse to you once we get off this mountain and down to a town.” Arthur assured. “I can always buy another”

“Those goddamn O'Driscolls brought that horse with them.” Sadie muttered. “Shoot it for all I care.”

“So what was your husband like anyway?” Arthur asked. Sadie scowled, “Why do you care?” Arthur responded, “It's more to pass the time. After all this ain’t a short ride. And I'm curious. It'll be easier to bury him if I actually know something about him.”

“Okay.” Sadie sighed. “I met Jake when we helped a man named David Smith. I'll never forget that day. Jake was immediately willing to help Mr. Smith, who’d been shot, no matter what. He was a good man, far better than any of you criminals and murderers.”

“Oh I don't doubt it Mrs. Adler.” Arthur responded. “But please don't lump me in with Micah. He's far worse than the rest of us. If it were up to me he'd have a bullet in his head already.”

“That we can agree on.” Sadie muttered. “That piece of shit burned my goddamn house.”

“So tell me more about Jake.” Arthur coaxed.

“We had a good marriage. We were starting to consider having a family before the O'Driscolls came. He would've been a good father.” Sadie began to cry. Arthur attempted to console her and said, “I had a son once. It was when I was about 20. She was 19, smart kid, Eliza was her name. I couldn't live my life and still be with her but I didn't wanna be like my father so I tried to do right by them, stopped by every couple of months. He was a good kid, Isacc his name. One day when I went over for a visit, I saw two crosses outside. I knew what had happened. Found the bastards who did it. They robbed ‘em for $10. Bottom line, I may not know exactly what you're goin’ through, but I got an idea.” The horse stopped at the Adler Ranch. Arthur grabbed the shovel he brought and dug the grave before lifting Jake’s dead body into the grave and burying it. Sadie said her goodbyes while Arthur looked around to see what had survived the fire. After she finished, Arthur called to Sadie, “Mrs. Adler, I found something you might want.”

“What is it?” Sadie asked.

“My guess is your weddin’ picture.” Arthur answered “The frame is torn to shit but the picture ain’t burned too bad.”

“Thank you. This is kind of you. Anythin’ else?”

“Just some stuff we can sell. My apologies, I’d return it but we do need some money.”

“I understand.”

“Good. We should head back to camp. Dutch’ll be back from his raid on the O’Driscolls soon. Come on.” The two mounted the horse and rode back to Colter.

\---

A young mexican man came up to Sadie, pulling her from her thoughts and asked, “Excuse me but are you Sadie Adler?”

“Why?” Sadie drawled.

“I have a message for you.” The man said. He left a letter on the bar and left. Sadie wiped away her tears and opened the letter. She was surprised to find that the letter was from    
Javier Esquella. The letter read,

_ Mrs. Adler _

_ I hope this finds its way to you. I have found something and  _

_ I think you will be interested. I’ve heard about someone  _

_ matching Arhur’s description working as a sheriff in  _

_ Tumbleweed and Bill’s as a deputy. Bottom line, I think  _

_ Arthur Morgan just might be alive. Meet me in Blackwater _

_ Javier _ _   
_ After finishing the letter, Sadie got up and made her way to the stage coach and bought a ticket to Blackwater.

\---

Sadie arrived and quickly made her way to the saloon, where she spotted Javier sitting at a booth.

“Mrs. Adler, I’m glad you could make it!” Javier said as Sadie sat down across from him.

“Let’s make one thing clear.” Sadie snapped. “If you’re screwin’ with me or lyin’, I will kill you, history be damned. I ain’t forgotten how you stood against John and Arthur with Micah.”

“Sadie I promise, this is no trick.” Javier said. “I hope that Arthur really is alive. I’ve a lot to apologize for.”

“You know, John’s set up a farm not too far from here.” Sadie said. “We could see if he wants to join us. And if not, he’ll at least give us a place to stay before we head out to Tumbleweed.” Javier consented and the two rode to John’s farm, Beecher’s Hope. They arrived at late evening and saw John sitting out on his porch with Rufus.

“Sadie!” John chuckled. “What brings you back here?”

“Javier here thinks Arthur might still be alive.” Sadie stated, getting right to the point.

“What? That’s impossible.” John insisted.

“I heard about a man who matches his description becoming the new sheriff of Tumbleweed.” Javier explained. “Even if it’s not true, what’s the harm in going to take a look?”

“Fair enough.” John sighed. “Alright we’ll get some rest and head out in the morning.”


	3. Ride to Tumbleweed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie, John, and Javier set off across the desert and bond after many years apart

The trio set out to cross the desert. They began to make small talk and reminisce about Arthur. John said to Javier, “I remember when you and Arthur saved me from the top of that mountain.”

“You know he didn’t wanna come right?” Javier said. “Abigail practically had to force him to go get you.”

“I can imagine.” John chuckled. His face turned sad. “He and I didn’t have the best relationship for a long time. We were finally starting to really repair the damage I did when he died.” John wiped his brow, beads of sweat forming from the sun beating down on them.

“Let’s stop at the Lower Montana.” Javier suggested. “The horses can get some water and we can eat lunch.” John nodded and dismounted his horse. He calmly led the tired horse to the river to drink. John took off his hat and splashed himself in the face with the cool water. Javier dismounted and said to the exhausted John, “I forgot you haven’t been here in a while. Don’t worry you’ll get used to the heat.” Javier pulled out his fishing rod and put a lure on it.

“You gonna catch us lunch old friend?” John chuckled, lying down on his back, his face and hair dripping.

“Why not?” Javier said. “I have not had the chance to fish in almost eight years my friend. I miss it. And this is a special lure. Supposed to attract some really big fish.” Sadie dismounted and quietly sat by the riverbank and looking out onto the horizon. She thought about what would happen if she saw Arthur again. She wondered if he would look as sick as he had towards the end. She hoped that if he was alive, he was still the same man who’d helped her get justice for Jake’s death.

“Sadie!” John said. Sadie came back to reality and John stated, “Javier caught some fish. We’re gonna eat them.” They set up a small campfire to cook the fish.

“Mmmm.” Sadie moaned. “This is good fish. Good job Javier.”

“Don’t mention it.” Javier replied. After they finished lunch, the trio got back on the road. Javier asked John and Sadie, “What’s the first job you ever went on? Mine was in 1895, not long after I first met Dutch. He asked me if I wanted to help Arthur with a stagecoach and I agreed. It was a tip from a crooked lawman in Reno. So we rob it and find that it’s full of women and children. Rich but women and children so we let it go.” Javier’s face saddened. “We found out that a few days later the O’Driscolls came on them farther down the track and killed them all.”

“Damn.” John said. “My first job was with Hosea. It was a little homestead robbery. He distracted the owners at dinner while I looted the house. Their five-year-old son caught me. I never knew Hosea could run so fast.” John chuckled at the fond memory of the old man. Hosea was always kind and forgiving and always gave council when John or Arthur or Dutch had needed it.

“Mrs. Adler, you’ve been quiet.” Javier said. What was the first job you ever went on?”

“A store robbery.” Sadie answered. “Arthur told me about a poker game in the Saint Denis gunsmith and brought me along in case an extra gun was needed. It was easy money but the players lied and said that they didn’t have more money when they did. We took the money and wound up jumpin’ across rooftops to dodge the law.” Sadie remain disinterested in conversing with John and Javier. Her mind was fixated on the what ifs of what would happen in the next day. Was Arthur really alive? Was this a trap set by the government? If Arthur was alive, what had happened all these years? Who had he become? Questions raced through Sadie’s mind. John noticed her thoughtful state and said, “Don’t worry Sadie. We’ll be in Tumbleweed soon. We’ll have our answers soon.”

“I don’t know if I want the answer.” Sadie replied.

“You know, I’ve actually been to Tumbleweed.” Javier said, quick to change the subject. “It was about six years ago and the Del Lobos, this gang out here, were ravaging the town. I’m curious to see what’s happened with it.” 

“I’ve been to Armadillo.” John said. “It’s not doin’ well at all. Tumbleweed’s gotta be doin’ better.” 

“It’s getting late.” Javier said. “Let’s set up camp here outside Fort Mercer.” The group put up their tents and made a campfire. Javier got his guitar off his horse and said happily, “I haven’t played my guitar in years. But, I’m reunited with my friends, and I have hope that my dead friend is alive so I think it’s time I pick it up again.”

“Well I hope you ain’t rusty.” John chuckled.

“Very funny _mi amigo_ .” Javier said. “Mrs. Adler, what song should I play?” Sadie shrugged her shoulders in silence. Javier shook his head and said, “Mrs. Adler, please, lighten up a little. We all need to have hope. Even if we don’t find Arthur, I hope this journey is one that will bring us back together. Almost like Arthur’s last gift to us, from beyond the grave, was to bring us back together.”

“Alright.” Sadie sighed. “I’ve always been partial to ‘One Eyed Riley’.”

“That's the spirtit.” Javier said. “We’re sittin’ ‘round ol’ Riley’s beer joint tellin’ tales of murder and slaughter, suddenly a thought poped into my head, I’d like to fuck ol’ Riley’s daugher!” John and Sadie joined in. Laughter echoed into the night. They sang other songs until they sang almost all the ones they knew.

“Are there any more suggestions?” Javier asked, laughing.

“Well, since we’re lookin’ for Arthur, I think we should sing one for him.” Sadie suggested. “Partin’ Glass?” Parting Glass had been the song Arthur would sing around the campfire. His mother had sung it to him every night before he went to bed. It had been the only thing he remembered from his childhood and he enjoyed sharing it with the gang. It was a beautiful song that Dutch said helped him keep faith in his plan on the rare occasion when even he had doubts.

“That would be the perfect song to end the night with, wouldn’t you agree Javier?” John said.

“I think that’s a fantastic idea.” Javier agreed. He strummed his guitar and the three sang, “Of all the money that e'er I had, I spent it in good company. And all the harm that e’er I’ve done, alas it was to none but me. And all I've done for want of wit, to mem'ry now I can't recall. So fill to me the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all. 

“O’er all the comrades that e'er I had, they're sorry for my going away. And all the sweethearts that e'er I've loved, they'd wish me one more day to stay. But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise and you should not, I'll gently rise and softly call good night and joy be with you all. Good night and joy be with you all.” Javier smiled and put the guitar back on his horse. The three set up their bedrolls and lay down.

“Do you honestly believe Arthur’s alive?” John asked Javier.

“I don’t know.” Javier admitted. “But I’m praying that he is. I need to apologize for everything that happened towards the end. Dutch was leading us down a dark road. He tried to tell me but I wouldn’t listen. If he’s alive I can make things right.” John and Sadie nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to some advice I got this chapter is a lot longer and has a lot more detail than the first two. I hope you liked the inclusion of Parting Glass. I loved it at the end of Assassin's Creed Black Flag and thought it fit the situation. Anyway hope you're enjoying it so far


	4. The Sheriff's Right Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie goes out hunting

Sadie woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the hot desert sun beating down on her head. She wiped her brow with her arm and groaned as she woke. She had lived five years in the snowy mountains and hadn’t ever really gotten used to living not in the snow. After the gang fell, she was always moving from place to place, hardly ever going south of the Upper Montana. She noticed John and Javier were still asleep sto she made an effort to be quiet as she mounted her horse. She decided to see if she could hunt some food. She wandered around on horseback for a little before catching the tracks of a Desert Bighorn Ram. She grabbed a bolt-action rifle from her horse and dismounted before she followed the trail. She was careful not to lose the tracks until she saw the ram. She got closer and aimed her gun at the ram’s head. She placed her finger on the trigger and took three deep breaths. _You should always pull the trigger on empty lungs_ she remembered Jake saying when he taught her how to shoot. Sadie breathed out and fired. She approached the ram’s corpse. _You gotta be careful when skinning an animal. The furs can be sold or made into a nice coat. _ Jake had told her when she and him went hunting. Sadie had been an unruly student. Sadie smiled at this memory as it was one of the times she’d been truly happy before the O’Driscolls murdered Jake. But Jake was gone and she knew this. Arthur could still be alive. She finished skinning the ram when she was whacked on the head.

“Damn!” She groaned, falling to the ground. She heard laughter from members of the Del Lobos Javier had mentioned before she blacked out. One of the Del Lobos stated excitedly, “Mr. Hernandez, that’s Sadie Adler! The sheriff’s dog Bill Williamson used to ride with her!”

“Tumbleweed would pay us a fortune in exchange for her safe return!” Mario Hernandez cried. He was the younger brother to Flaco Hernandez, a gunslinger Arthur had killed eight years ago in the mountains. The Del Lobos loaded Sadie onto a horse and rode to their hideout.

\--- 

Javier and John awoke to find Sadie and her horse gone.

“Where’d she run off to?” John sighed.

“Relax.” Javier said. “There’s a lot of ram in this area. She probably just went hunting. Let’s just follow her horse’s tracks and see where she went.” John and Javier took down the camp and followed the tracks of Sadie’s horse until they found it.

“That’s weird.” Javier said. “Here’s her horse but where is she?”

“Look, footprints.” John called. “Let’s see where they lead.” The pair dismounted and drew their guns. They slowly followed Sadie’s footprints until they found a ram, recently skinned. John approached the animal and found Sadie’s rifle next to it.

“John look at this.” Javier called. There were massive amounts of tracks headed in one direction. “My guess is she ran into those Del Lobos I told you about.”

"Then let’s follow ‘em.” John replied. They called their horses and mounted up. The tracks led to the abandoned train station called Benedict Point.

“Sadie!” John called. “You here?”

“You ain’t Deputies of Tumbleweed.” Mario said, walking out from inside the train station.

“No, we’re not.” Javier said, drawing his revolver. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“Let the woman go, and we won’t cause you more trouble.” John said, drawing his Lancaster Repeater.

“Wait a minute, you’re Javier Escuella.” Mario laughed. “And by the scar I’m guessin’ you’re John Marston. Three members of Dutch Van Der Linde’s gang. Take ’em boys!” The Del Lobos fired on Javier and John. The pair dove behind cover and fired back, killing multiple Del Lobos. The pair were pinned down when suddenly 20 men on horseback charged into the compound. The deputies of Tumbleweed took out almost half of the outlaws in the charge in. A familiar voice shouted above the gunfire, “Alright you bastards! Lay down your weapons and turn over Sadie Adler!”

“Bill Williamson.” Mario said, dragging Sadie out of the train station with a gun to her head and Sadie’s hands tied behind her back. “So nice to see you.”

“Drop the gun Mario.” Bill ordered. “Stand down and come with us.”

“Not gonna happen Williamson.” Mario snarled, gripping Sadie’s long braid.

“Suit yourself.” Bill shrugged. Looked towards a cliff and nodded. Almost instantaneously, there was a gunshot and before anyone knew it, Mario lay on the ground dead. Sadie fell over when Mario was shot, blood splattered across her face. John and Javier helped her up and cut the ropes.

“I’ve got sharpshooters all along this ridge!” Bill shouted. “Drop your guns and come quietly!” The rest of the Del Lobos obeyed and the deputies arrested them.

“Thanks for the save Bill.” John chuckled. “Never thought I’d see you again, much less as a depuy.”

“Lotta things have changed since the gang fell John.” Bill said. “But it’s good to see you. And you as well Javier. And you Sadie. Some of the deputies in Blackwater heard you were comin’ this way.”

“How’d you find me?” Sadie asked.

“Mario Hernandez, the leader of one of the Del Lobo factions, sent us a ransom note, requesting $100,000 for the return of Sadie Adler unharmed.” Bill answered. “Told us to bring the money here. Arthur has never been one for negotiatin’ with these thugs so he sent in the calvary instead. Good call in my opinion. We’ve taken down Mario Hernandez and arrested God knows how many Del Lobos.

“So Arthur, he really is…” Javier started, full of hope, before Bill answered, “Oh yes. As alive as ever. One look at him and you’d swear he was never sick to begin with. I was as surprised as you were. He found me about three years ago in Blackwater, stone faced drunk and he helped me get clean. We rode down to Tumbleweed and after we saw the Del Lobos ravaging the place so we resolved to save the town, and we did. It’s doin’ better than ever. We’ve fractured the Del Lobos too. They were a massive gang under Rodrigo Gonzolas. We dismantled them piece by piece until we tracked down Gonzolas and Arthur put a bullet in his head. Now there's a dozen factions fighting to fill the power vacuum and that makes it a lot easier to take them down.”

“Wait you mentioned that you got clean?” John asked.

“Yep. I haven’t had a drink in three years.” Bill said proudly. “And it’s all thanks to Arthur. He helped me cope with the mistakes I made and his forgiveness was what really pulled me through. Life has finally turned around for me. Arthur gave me a new purpose: protectin’ the good people of Tumbleweed and helping the city prosper. Now come on. He’s waiting for us.”


	5. Sheriff Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier,Sadie, and John finally arrive in Tumbleweed to meet the sheriff

When they arrived in Tumbleweed, John, Javier, and Sadie were taken by surprise. Tumbleweed had been a dying town, filled with thieves and rapers, but now it resembled Blackwater, while retaining the small town charm. People waved to Bill as they passed the group on the street. Bill told the deputies to take the Del Lobos to the jail and brought John, Sadie, and Javier to the Sheriff’s Building.

“Wait here.” Bill said, leaving the trio in the waiting room.

“I can’t believe it.” John said. “After all these years, he’s alive.”

“And cured of his sickness too.” Javier added. “Amazing.”

“I was wonderin’ when you were gonna get here.” A familiar gruff voice chuckled. Standing in the doorway was a tall burly Arthur. His scruffy sand-colored hair and stubble beard hadn’t changed and his eyes shone brighter than the sea, but he looked much healthier than the last time they had seen him.

“H-how?” Sadie stuttered.

“The Wapiti Indians had a lot of miracle herbs that cured me.” Arthur answered. “Took me five years to recover enough to leave. They said I should come here to New Austin to prevent the sickness from comin’ back. Rains Fall sent me the medicine once a week for ‘bout a year to make sure it was gone for good and it is.”

“So you really are completely cured?” John asked.

“Yep.” Arthur answered cheerfully. “Fit as a fiddle. Alright let’s get you three into a hotel. Afterwards we’ll catch up for real.” They all left the Sheriff’s Office and went to a nearby hotel.

“Ah Sheriff Morgan! Deputy Williamson!” The clerk exclaimed. “What can I do for you today?”

“Would you kindly arrange three rooms for our friends here?” Arthur requested.

“Of course.” The clerk responded. “On the house.”

“Oh that’s not necessary.” Javier said.

“We can pay.” John insisted.

“Nonsense.” The clerk refused. “These two saved our town and raised it up. Any friend of theirs is always welcome in my hotel.” He handed them the keys and they marched upstairs. Sadie grabbed Arthur’s arm and asked, “May I talk with you in private?” Arthur saw the pain in Sadie’s brown eyes and answered, “Of course. Bill you can get John and Javier situated right?”

“Yeah I got it.” Bill replied.

“Good I’m gonna help Sadie get settled.” Arthur said.

“Alright Arthur.” Bill acknowledged. He led John and Javier to their rooms, while Arthur led Sadie to her’s. Once they were in private Sadie rushed over to Arthur and hugged him tightly, sobbing. Arthur hugged her back.

“I thought you were dead.” Sadie cried. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

“Well, I ain’t dead.” Arthur chuckled. “And I ain’t goin’ anywhere as of yet.”

“When Javier said you were alive, I didn’t want to believe it.” Sadie sniffled. “I didn’t wanna hope, only to have it crushed.” She sat down on the bed. It was soft, comfortable, and was neatly made. “So what have you been doin’ all these years?”

“Tryin’ to get better, helpin’ Bill with his drinkin’ problem, and helpin’ fix this town.” Arthur answered. “You know what helped me pull through the tuberculosis?”

“What?” Sadie croaked.

“You.” Arthur answered. He sat down next to her. “You and John and Abigail, Jack, Charles, and all the rest. I was beein’ given a second chance and I was gonna take it. For all of you.” Sadie wiped away her tears and sniffed, “I really missed you Arthur.” Arthur put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. “I know Sadie.” He sighed. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I was gonna have it be part of the next one but then I decided eh fuck it it works better on it's own. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the reunion chapter. I was watching that scene from scrubs when Cox has his mental breakdown (Damn good scene. One of the the best in the show) and listening to "How to Save a life" by the Fray (Great song) to really capture the emotion. I'm enjoying writing this thing so I hope you're enjoying reading it


	6. Banking, Agents, and Micah Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur catches up with Sadie, Javier, and John before being interrupted by an unexpected visitor

Arthur finished comforting Sadie and they, along with Bill, John, and Javier went to the saloon. Upon entering, the bartender welcomed them. They sat down and Arthur said, “How ‘bout I get us some drinks?” He went over to the bar and Javier followed him.

“Arthur listen, about everything that happened, with Dutch and Micah, I just need to say I’m sorry.” Javier said. Before he could continue Arthur cut him off saying, “Look Javier, we’ve all made decisions we wish we could take back. We’ve all made mistakes, I made on that almost got me killed, but that’s all a long time ago in the past. We can’t change it so we have to keep moving forwards. If you need my forgiveness to do that, you’ve got it but the more important thing is you gotta forgive yourself. I spent three years recovering wishing I had put a stop to all Micah’s bullshit before it got so outta hand and was too late to do anything but ride it out and blaming myself for everything that happened. That guilt will eat you up inside. You gotta remember, it ain’t your fault Javier.” Arthur patted him on the shoulder before returning to the table with the drinks.

“I still can’t believe you’ve been alive all this time, much less that both you and Bill have become God given saviors in the eyes of these people.” John said to Arthur when he sat back down.

“Well believe it, and I don’t intend to go anywhere anytime soon.” Arthur replied. Sadie smiled at him, eyes full of joy.

“How’s Abigail and Jack?” Bill asked curiously. “And what have you been up to as of late?”

“They’re good.” John answered. “We got a ranch called Beecher’s Hope. We found Uncle too. He’s been livin’ with us, helpin’ with stuff.

“That’s great John.” Bill said. “Maybe not the Uncle part but the rest of it.”

“I’m happy for you John.” Arthur said. “I could never live a domestic life.”

“Why not?” John asked.

“I’d be bored out of my goddamn mind.” Arthur chuckled. Why do you think I became sheriff of a dying town? Still, I’m proud of you. You built yourself a home, turned around, didn’t look back.”

“That’s actually not entirely true.” John said sheepishly. “We found Micah’s man Cleet who told us where Micah was.”

“John please tell me you weren’t the one who killed him up at Mount Hagan.” Arthur said, appalled.

“You heard about that?” John asked.

“I got deputies everywhere southwest of the Upper Montana.” Arthur stated. “People in Blackwater have been talkin’ about that a lot. I’ve been waitin’ for somebody in the Bureau of Investigations or the Pinkertons to send someone down here for a little chat.”

“If and when they do come lookin’, I’ll deal with it.” John insisted. Suddenly the doors to the saloon swung open.

“Agent Ross, what do I owe the pleasure?” Arthur inquired.

“Five members of Van Der Linde’s gang.” Ross chuckled. Never thought I’d see the day. We heard three of you were coming down here so I thought I’d stop by.”

“He asked you a goddamn question. Why are you here?” Bill demanded.

“Micah Bell recently died. Happen to know anything about that Mr. Morgan?” Ross asked.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Arthur said standing up. “I believe you know of Sadie Adler. Expert bounty hunter and happens to be a good friend. I heard somethin’ about Micah bein’ at Mount Hagan and hired her to go kill him.”

“Why was the body left there?” Ross asked.

“Didn’t wanna see him again, even if he was dead.” Arthur answered grimly. “That sonofabitch ratted to you and Milton and destroyed the gang by leadin’ Dutch down a bad road. I’d rather let his body freeze and be devoured by wolves then dispose of it myself.”

“How much did you pay Mrs. Adler for her services?”

“Nothing. I offered her $20,000 but she wouldn’t take it. Said this was one man she’d kill for free. Have I adequately answered your questions?”

“I suppose. For now, Mr. Morgan.”

“Good. Now that I’ve answered your questions, kindly get the hell out of my town. You ain’t welcome here.” Ross scoffed and said, “Alright. Good day Mr. Morgan. Mis. Adler, Mr. Marston, Mr. Escuella, Mr. Williamson.” before he and the other agent with him left.

“Thanks Arthur.” John said gratefully.

“Yeah don’t mention it.” Arthur replied. “So when should we head out to your ranch? I’ve got a few people I’d like to see again.”

“Doesn’t the town need you both?” John asked.

“We’ve got an army of lawmen here now.” Bill replied. “The town can defend itself.” Sadie pulled a knife off her belt and laid it on the table.

“You just couldn’t resist could you?” Arthur laughed.

“What?” Sadie asked feigning innocence. “Five Finger Fillet is a fun game. Unless the years have made you scared?” Arthur took a drink from his beer and laughed, “I’ve faced lawmen, outlaws, crazy hooded killers, Pinkertons, Micah, and tuberculosis. This is nothin’.”

“Then let’s see if you ain’t too slow just yet!” Sadie quipped. Arthur pulled out his knife. He looked at Sadie, examining her features and smiled. Sadie went first, getting six laps in 30 seconds. Arthur then went. He stared Sadie dead in the eye as he quickly moved his knife between his fingers. When 30 seconds was up, he’d gotten nine laps.

“Okay maybe we’ll just play cards.” Sadie said sheepishly. John, Bill and Javier joined in and Arthur asked for a deck of cards and some poker chips.

“Alright, standard camp rules right?” John asked.

“Yes.” Bill answered. Arthur delt the cards. While they played, they continued to make conversation.

“You know Arthur, I would’ve taken that $20,000 for Micah’s head.” Sadie said smugly.

“If I said I paid you, they’d wanna see evidence of that transaction.” Arthur replied. He then joked, “But it’s nice to see you don’t enact vengeance on people solely for vengeance sake.” Sadie shot him a teasing look before returning to her cards.

“How did that all go down anyway?” Javier asked. “They said he was found shot on the top of Mount Hagan.”

“That was me.” John said. “Mostly anyway.”

“What do you mean mostly?” Bill asked.

“Dutch was there too.” John said grimly. “Micah had a gun to Sadie’s head and it turned into a three way standoff between me, Micah, and Dutch. Dutch shot Micah in the chest before I shot him repeatedly. After Micah died, Dutch walked away but he left the Blackwater money. I used my share to pay off my bank loan.”

“Bank loan?” Arthur asked, dumbfounded. He set his cards and rested his hand on his head, failing to stifle his laughter. “You mean to tell me that John Marston got a goddamn bank loan?” Arthur erupted in laughter, followed by Bill and Javier.

“The bank robber gets a bank loan!” Bill cackled, throwing his head back.

“Didn’t we rob the bank in Blackwater at some point?” Javier asked, crying with laughter.

“Come on guys, it ain’t that funny.” John pouted. He noticed Sadie chuckling now to.

“If you robbed the bank in Blackwater once, then the fact that you got a loan from them that you paid off with the money you stole from them is maybe a little funny.” Sadie said before she joined the others in laughter. “And the rest of the money you got working for me.” At that, Javier, Arthur, and Bill laughed even harder.

“You got a loan, bought a ranch, went into debt, and the ranch didn’t even help to pay off the loan?” Arthur laughed. “I don’t know much about bankin’ but even a fool like me knows that’s the definition of a shitty investment.”

“You can’t make stupid choices like that now that you’re a man of society.” Bill wheezed. “You gotta be smart with your money.”

“You can run from a bounty hunter or kill ‘em if need be, but you can’t kill or run from a bank.” Javier chuckled, sighing.

“You three done makin’ jokes?” John asked. They nodded. John shook his head and groaned, “My God. At least Abigail and Charles were nicer about this.”

“Charles is alive?” Arthur asked. “Damn. I hope I get to see him again. 

“Hey, it’s gettin’ late so whaddya say we get some sleep before gettin’ on the road to make the journey to Blackwater.” John said. The rest agreed and packed everything up. Bill took the cards back to the bartender and Arthur led the group back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a little late. I had to run some errands with my mom. Anyway like I said this chapter was originally going to be combined with the last one but I decided the abrupt tonal shift between "I never thought I'd see you again" and "Lets drink and play games"/"Get the hell outta my town" didn't work. I had a shit ton of fun writing the bit between Arthur and Ross. For that I had the first scene in season one of Game of Thrones between Robb Stark and Greatjon Umber in mind. Anyway, as always I hope you enjoy it


	7. Night of Reminiecense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur reflects on his time with the indians and the day he found Bill and wonders if after eight years, there can still be something between him and Sadie

That night, after taking John, Javier, and Sadie back to the hotel, Arthur sat outside on the bench for a minute looking at the night sky. Arthur smiled happily at the stars. He bowed his head and began to reflect on his worst day with the Wapiti Indians, his lowest point, and how Rains Fall pulled him through his depression.

\---

Seven years ago, Arthur awoke in a massive coughing fit. The woman who’d been treating him rushed in and felt his forehead. He was burning up and the sickness was working its way through him again. She called for Rains Fall who came to visit Arthur.

“Mr. Morgan, what’s the matter?” Rains Fall asked, his voice filled with concern.

“I’m dyin’.” Arthur groaned. “I appreciate you tryin’ to help me this past year but what’s the point? I’m gonna die anyway, so please, just let me go.”

“Mr. Morgan, you have the strength to do great things.” Rains Fall said. “You can beat this. You just have to fight.”

“What’ve I got to live for anyway? As far as anyone I know is concerned, they all think I’m dead. As far as I know, they could be dead. So what the hell is the GODDAMN POINT!?”

“If you live, it will bring some meaning to my son’s death. Find meaning in living for your friends. You saved them, you got them out, so get better for them. Live for them.”

“I ain’t much use to them. Sure I got John and his family and Sadie out, but what about all them I failed? Sean, Jenny, Mac, Davey, Lenny, Kieran, Hosea…”

“I understand. You feel as if you’ve failed. I do not believe in God, but I know one verse from the bible that I feel speaks to your situation. ‘ Though the righteous may fall seven times, he will rise again’. You are a good man, Mr. Morgan. You may have failed to save some but you saved who you could. Yes, you failed. But that makes you just like everybody else. Now get up and go fail again.”

\---

Rains Fall’s voice rang in Arthur’s head when Bill sat down next to him.

“What are you thinkin’ about Morgan?” Bill asked.

“The lowest point in my recovery.” Arthur answered. He turned around and looked at the hotel. “I never thought I’d see any of ‘em again.” Arthur chuckled. “John, Javier, or Sadie.”

“Yeah me neither.” Bill replied. “So what are you gonna do?”

“It’s been eight years Bill.” Arthur said. “She might have someone in her life already.”

“I didn’t see any wedding' ring and she’s ridin’ with Javier and Marston.” Bill said. “And if she’s read that goodbye letter you gave her she already knows. What’s the harm in takin’ a shot?”

“I don’t know.” Arthur sighed, shaking his head. “I guess it’s just kinda scary.”

“Arthur Morgan, outlaw, sheriff, killer.” Bill laughed. “You’ve fought many ruthless criminals but your afraid to tell a beautiful woman how you feel.”

“Sadie’s not just any woman.” Arthur replied. “She is crazy, fiery, and completely terrifying.”

“So perfect for you.” Bill stated bluntly.

“Exactly!” Arthur exclaimed. “I don’t wanna screw it up.”

“You know, eight years ago you never would’ve talked with me about this.” Bill chuckled happily.

“We’ve come a long way you and me.” Arthur smiled. “I hope you know how highly I think of you Bill.”

“Thank you Arthur.” Bill said gratefully. “But I am what I am because of you.”

\---

Three years ago, Arthur rode into Blackwater looking for work. He went into the sheriff’s office to see what kind of bounties there were. One poster on the wall caught his eye. He took it down and said to the sheriff, “This poster says there's a $20,000 for the head of Micah Bell.”

“Yes but nobody’s heard anything on him in a while.” The sheriff said. Arthur contemplated if going after Micah was really worth it and ultimately decided against it. He asked, “Know of anywhere that has work?”

“Tumbleweed could probably use some new deputies and bounty hunters to help with the Del Lobo problem.” Arthur thanked him and went into the saloon to get a drink and bed before making the two day trip to Tumbleweed. When he walked in he heard a familiar voice shout, “I don’t care! Give me a goddamn drink.” Arthur saw and unkempt and extremely drunk Bill. Arthur walked up to the bartender and said, “Don’t mind my friend. He’s goin’ through a rough time. Can I get a room?”

“Of course.” The bartender answered. “See to it that your friend doesn’t cause any trouble.”

“Of course.” Arthur replied. He lifted Bill, who was very heavy, over his shoulder and carried him off to the room. The next morning when Bill woke up, he was surprised to see that he hadn’t hallucinated seeing Arthur the night before.

“Mornin’ Bill.” Arthur said. “You okay?”

“How?” Bill asked. “You’re dead. You got sick and died.”

“No I lived. Five years of bein’ healed by the Indians and I’m back to bein’ healthy as ever. So are you okay? Your drinkin’ seems a lot worse than I remember.”

“No.” Bill admitted, shame spread across his face. “Ever since the gang fell, my life has been spiraling out of control. Arthur I’m sorry for everything that happened really I am.”

“You know what Bill, it’s fine.” Arthur said. “Tell you what, I’m ridin’ to Tumbleweed to get some work. You can come with me and I’ll see if I can’t help you with your drinkin’ problem and help you get back on your feet.”

“Thanks Morgan. That means a lot to me.”

\---

“Everything good that’s happened since you found me in that bar is thanks to you.” Bill said. “I hope to one day return the favor. Anyway, good luck with whatever you end up doin’.” Arthur pat Bill on the shoulder before he climbed on his black arabian, Lyle. He thanked Bill for the talk before riding home. Bill stood up and prepared to go home when Sadie, who was having trouble sleeping, came out of the hotel and asked, “Where does Arthur live?” Bill chuckled and told her where before riding home himself.

\---

Arthur sat down on his couch with a glass of whiskey. He took a sip when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find Sadie standing in the doorway.

“Can I come in?” She asked. Arthur nodded. Sadie entered and sat down on the couch.

“You got a nice place.” Sadie said. She decided to tease him a little saying, “Guess that’s one of the perks of bein’ idolized as a God given savior to this town.”

“Somethin’ like that.” Arthur chuckled. He had missed Sadie’s japes at him. He asked, “So how’d you find this place?”

“Bill told me.” Sadie answered. Arthur shook his head and chuckled, “Of course he did.”

“I never thought I’d see the day when Arthur Morgan’s best friend is Bill Williamson.” Sadie chuckled. Arthur picked up the bottle of whiskey and asked, “Would you like some?”

“Of course.” Sadie chuckled. Arthur poured her a glass and sat down next to her. They drank and talked and teased each other, laughing all the while, and remencied about the gang.

“Do you remember the first time we ever rode together?” Sadie asked.

“I ain’t never gonna forget that!” Arthur laughed. “Oh that crazed look you had when you attacked the raiders!”

“Hey they was gonna rob us.” Sadie chuckled. “You said I had to put in work for the gang.” Arthur continued laughing. He had missed Sadie’s company tremendously and was glad they were having fun again.

“Arthur, I need to ask you about this.” Sadie said, more serious, pulling out the goodbye letter. “When you said we could be more than friends, did you mean it?”

“Yes.” Arthur answered. “I meant every word in there.”

“Do you still mean it?” Sadie asked hopefully.

“Yes, I do.” Arthur answered. “I’ve thought of you often these last few years. Eight years ago I was afraid to act on those feelin’s. I suppose I still am, but I ain’t missin’ my second chance.” Arthur leaned in for a kiss. Sadie closed her eyes and kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed a little glimpse into the past. Bill and Arthur's relationship is something I wanted to expand on cause Bill is a great character and I wish he and Arthur were friends in the actual game. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see, a relationship to be explored or a adventure to be had


	8. Small World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over breakfast, Sadie tells Arthur how she came into contact with someone from Arthur's past. Told mostly through a flashback

Early the next morning, Arthur and Sadie woke up in Arthur’s bed together. The cool morning air blew in from the window. Arthur sat up.

“I didn’t realize you were one to cuddle Mrs. Adler.” Arthur teased. Sadie punched him lightly before climbing out of bed. The pair got dressed and sat down for a breakfast of sausage and egg.

“I can’t tell you how long it’s been since I had a real meal.” Sadie chuckled. “Most of what I eat is meat from something I recently killed or canned food.”

“Well enjoy.” Arthur replied. “The boar here is the best in Texas or so the guy who sells it says.”

“So he’s probably talkin’ out of his ass.”

“Probably. But it’s free meat and free meat is always the best.” At that comment Sadie chuckled. She had noticed that her suspicions were correct. Arthur had changed. He was a lot more cheerful. With the gang, Arthur always seemed to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders. Now, he was a lot more relaxed and seemed to take much more pleasure in the simple things in life like a fine glass of whiskey or delicious free sausage.

“So, you know what I’ve been doin’ these past few years, mostly.” Arthur said. “What have you been doin’ besides helpin’ John with his shitty investment and killin’ Micah?”

“I don’t know.” Sadie said. “Bounty huntin’ mostly. I mean there’s not really a lot of interestin’ stories.”

“Come on!” Arthur goaded. “You can’t mean the guy who was sick in a bed for five of the last eight years has more interestin’ stories?”

“Actually, I just remembered, I do have one you will probably love.” Sadie said. “I met your ex, Mary.”

\---

Two years earlier, Sadie had gone to Blackwater for something of a vacation. She went into the saloon for a drink and to play some hands of blackjack. When she sat down, she could smell the breath of the man sitting next to her. She gagged, “How much have you been drinkin’ mister?”

“How about you mind your own business, bitch.” The man said. He wore a tattered suit and a top hat. He was a big fat man whose breath reeked of booze.

“Randall, mind your manners.” The dealer said calmly. Randall responded by yelling, “Fuck you! And fuck you too ya goddamn whore!” Randall tried to grab the dealer’s collar when Sadie punched him in the face. Randall started screaming and swung at Sadie when a young woman ran up the stairs.

“Daddy what is the matter with you?” The woman asked. Sadie answered for him, “Your drunk asshole of a father is ruinin’ my game.” Randall roared and passed out.

“I am terribly sorry miss.” The woman apologized.

“It’s ‘missus’.” Sadie corrected. “Mrs. Sadie Adler.” 

“Where’s your husband?” The woman asked. Sadie immediately felt sad remembering Jake and how he died. She answered “He passed unfortunately. ‘Bout six years ago now.”

“I’m terribly sorry Mrs. Adler. I was married once but he passed. Pneumonia.”

“I’m sorry missus…”

“Linton. Mary Linton.”

“Wait, Mary Linton?” Sadie asked, shocked. She started to chuckle a little. “You and Arthur Morgan were together right?”

“You know Arthur?” Mary asked, surprised. “How is he?”

“Passed.” Sadie answered sadly. “He got tuberculosis and that combined with him gettin’ the shit kicked out of him by Micah Bell killed him.”

“Oh.” Mary sighed. “Well, I guess it’s not unexpected. The life he lived, his luck was bound to run out eventually.”

“Yeah.” Sadie muttered. Quick to change the subject to a less depressing one, Sadie pointed at Mary’s father and chuckled, “So that’s the famous Randall Gillis? I guess this is about what I expected from what Arthur told me.”

“What did Arthur say?” Mary asked inquisitively.

“He said that Gillis was a bully, a coward, and a drunkin’ whorin’ gamblin’, and he used these specific words after the last time he saw you, ‘pompous ass’.” Sadie answered. “And I can see where he was comin from.” Sadie remembered fondly when Arthur had told her about Randall Gillis.

“Daddy was never kind to Arthur.” Mary admitted. “But he just loved me and wanted better for his daughter than the choices Arthur made.”

“Didn’t sound like love to me.” Sadie replied snidely. “So should we get this jackass back to your home?” Mary nodded and, with the help of the dealer of the poker game, they dragged Gillis out and stowed him on the back of Sadie’s horse. When they arrived at the Gillis Residence, Gillis woke up and fell off Sadie’s horse. The women tried to help him up but he shook them off and shouted, “Get the hell away from me!” Sadie, now done with Gillis’ bullshit, kicked him in the crotch. The drunken fat man stumbled over onto his back screaming. Mary stood, frozen with shock. Sadie stood over the fetal Gillis and snapped, “Arthur Morgan sends his regards.”

“Morgan…” Gillis wheezed. “That goddamn outlaw!? I’ll kill ‘im when I get my hands on him!”

“Can’t kill a man who’s already dead.” Sadie grumbled under her breath.

“Why did you do that?” Mary demanded.

“That piece of shit deserved it and probably a hell of a lot more.” Sadie replied angrily. “I’ve spent five minutes with him and I can already tell everything Arthur said about him was true. That man is a terrible father and a lousy sonofabitch who thinks he’s above the rest of us. I’ve met outlaws above him cause they don’t act like they’re more than what they are.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Mary sighed.

“Will you be stayin’ in Blackwater?” Sadie asked.

“For now, yes.” Mary answered. “Daddy may be a lousy father but I can’t leave him.”

“Maybe we’ll see each other again.” Sadie said. They said their farewells and Sadie mounted her horse and rode off.

\---

“You kicked Randall Gillis in the crotch?” Arthur asked.

“Yes.” Sadie answered. Arthur erupted in laughter.

“Thank you so much.” Arthur laughed. “That bastard definitely had that comin’. If they’re still in Blackwater, maybe we can stop by and I can do it myself.”

“It’s a small world ain’t it Arthur.” Sadie chuckled. “Now come on. John, Bill, and Javier are probably waiting for us.”


	9. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One the ride back to Beecher's Hope, John and Arthur talk about the past and what the future holds

Arthur and Sadie rode over to the hotel where John, Javier, and Bill were waiting.

“Good, you’re here.” John said. “Now we can start back home.” The group rode out and started the journey across the desert. Arthur rode up besides John and asked, “So how is Jack? He still readin’ all them books Hosea was givin’ him?”

“Yeah.” John answered. “Abigail’s sayin’ he’s gonna be a lawyer.”

“Well that’s sure as hell better than him growin’ up to be just like us.” Arthur chuckled. “That kid deserves more than the outlaw way of life we chose.”

“He’s gonna go crazy when he sees you. Abigail too. When I told ‘em you were gone, Abigail probably cried for a week and I don’t think Jack ever really stopped mourning.”

“I guess that’s what happens when you lose someone when you’re really young. I remember when my mother died and I don’t think I’ve completely healed.” Arthur hung his head a little. He changed the subject and asked, “So what kinds of books has he been readin’?”

“King Arthur of Camelot...and now I know why.” John answered before Arthur started laughing.

“That’s hilarious, really it is.” Arthur chuckled. “Anyway, I got Jack a gift. Rains Fall gave them to me while I was recoverin’ so I had somethin’ to do with my time.” Arthur reached into his saddle bag and pulled out two large books. “It’s the Iliad and the Odyssey. Full of adventure, war, and gods makin’ the lives of the characters so unbelievably miserable. These kinda put my problems into perspective.”

“Thanks.” John accepted. “Hey I brought these with me.” John reached into his saddlebag and grabbed Arthur’s hat, satchel, and journal and handed them to Arthur. “I know you gave ‘em to me but they ain’t mine.”

“Thank you John.” Arthur said gratefully. He put the hat on his head and his satchel around his shoulder.

“I packed most of your personal belongings in there.” John said. “Some pictures, keepsakes-”

“So she said yes?” Arthur asked. “Or did you throw it into the river because she turned you down?”

“I’m sorry?” John said.

“Come on John.” Arthur chuckled, shaking his head. “The ring ain’t here so either you proposed to Abigail and got married, for real this time, or she said no and you tossed it into the river in which case I want $5000 cause that ring meant a lot to me.” John sighed and chuckled, “Yeah. She said yes. We got married after me, Charles, and Sadie killed Micah. That reminds me, I got one last gift for you.” John pulled out a black double-action revolver-one of Micah’s revolvers. The handle was a black-and-red skull grip and “Vengeance is hereby mine” was carved into the side.

“God I hate that sack of shit.” Arthur muttered. “Glad he’s dead, even if you stupidly went after him for revenge. Anyway, so you finally married Abigail for real?”

“Yep.” John answered. “I love her more than anything and I would die before I let anything happen to her or Jack. If one day in four years Ross shows up, takes Abigail and Jack hostage, and forces me to hunt down Dutch, I’d do it. And if on the off chance he turned on me and brought an army to my house, I’d send them on their way, walk out the barn doors, and take out as many of them as I could before they killed me.”

“That’s oddly specific John.” Arthur said. “You sure you just made that up?”

“I don’t know. It just came to me.” John said. “My point is, I’d do whatever it took to protect my family.Abigail is the love of my life. Thank you for helpin’ me see that.”

“No problem.” Arthur replied.

“Is there anyone who’s way you’re lookin’?” John inquired, clearly having someone in mind.

“Bill told you didn’t he?” Arthur chuckled with a sigh, shaking his head and looking at the ground.

“He didn’t have to.” John replied. “I could see the way you looked at Sadie when went out to drink and catch up. And I saw how lost in her head she was on the way down to Tumbleweed.”

“Yes.” Arthur confirmed. “She came over to my house last night and we kissed. We were talkin’, I guess the mood was right. But this seemed different than any sort of connection I’ve had for anyone else.”

“How so?” John asked.

“I cared for Mary very deeply, you know this.” Arthur said. “But with her I always felt I had to act different than I am. I felt I had to act more romantic and civilized because she was romantic and civilized. I hate all that fancy shit more than anything and I’ve never been one to turn into a lovesick fool. That appears to be more your domain. But with Sadie it’s different. I don’t feel like I have to play the civilized lovesick dumbass cause she’s just as crass and sarcastic as I am. I don’t have to hide anythin’ ‘bout myself because we are very similar people. We’d both be bored livin’ a mundane life and would much rather spend a day fightin’ criminals than tendin’ a farm. We both have a very plain, realistic, and blunt worldview when it comes to people and belief in things. And we both have some horrible trauma that weighs on us. She’s someone I’d never have to worry about protectin’ because she’d be standin’ next to me watchin’ my back.”

“You really care about her.” John chuckled. “I don’t think you felt this strongly about even Mary.”

“Life is fulla surprises ain’t it John.” Arthur chuckled.

\---

After a day of riding, the group stopped at The Lower Montana to spend the night. They set up a fire using supplies they brought so they were abe to cook their food. After they finished dinner, John said to Javier. “Why don’t you play us some music? We found Arthur so I think it’s cause for celebration.”

“Of course my friend!” Javier replied. He got his guitar and played the song that he played when John, Arthur, and Dutch returned with Jack. Arthur stood up and offered his hand to Sadie and asked, “Care to dance M’lady?” Sadie accepted his hand and replied, “Of course, Mr. Morgan. Just don’t step on my toes.” The pair danced to Javier’s music while John and Bill sang along.

“For a hulkin’ dumbass you’re light on your feet.” Sadie teased.

“For a sadistic killer you’re fairly graceful.” Arthur shot back. The pair laughed as they danced to Javier’s music. After Javier finished playing and Arthur and Sadie sat back down. Bill looked around the fire and said smiling, “I’ve missed this. All of us, sitting around a fire. To me, this is paradise. Dutch always talked about it as something that we needed to work for, to gain but we had it was right in front of us the whole time. We may not have the land or the power to change the world with Dutch’s ‘Savage Utopia’ but we have each other, and that’s enough.” The five looked around the fire at each other’s faces. Sadie reached into her bag and pulled out the harmonica Arthur had given her so long ago and began to play a soothing melody.


	10. The Four Horsemen

Upon arriving at Beecher’s Hope, John led Arthur and the rest inside and announced, “Look who we found hidin’ out in Tumbleweed.” Abigail and Uncle, along with Tilly, Mary-beth, Person, and Charles came out of the kitchen.

“Arthur?” Abigail stuttered. She stumbled backwards into a chair

“Arthur Morgan! Well I’ll be!” Uncle said. “How are you still alive?”

“The Wapiti Indians cured the infection.” Arthur answered. “Maybe they can do somethin’ for your terminal laziness.” Arthur hugged Tilly and Mary-Beth and said, “It’s good to see you ladies. I hope these last few years have been kind to you. Mary-Beth I think I’ve bought every one of your books.”

“Really?” Mary-Beth said. “How do you know if their mine?”

“You think I can’t recognize your writin’?” Arthur chuckled. “And how are things with you Tilly?”

“I’m married.” Tilly answered. “I’ve got a good family and a comfortable life.”

“That’s good.” Arthur said. “For both of you.” 

“Thank you Arthur.” Tilly replied. “I’m very happy you’re better.” Mary-Beth agreed and both women hugged Arthur tightly

“Me too ladies.” Arthur chuckled. “But please, don’t choke me. Then I’ll be dead again.” They released him laughing sheepishly. Arthur walked over to greet Person and asked, “So how’s it been goin’ for you since you left Mr. Person?”

“Pretty good Mr. Mogan.” Person answered. “I bought the General Store in Rhodes. Though I can’t say I don’t miss the early days of the gang.”

“I get that.” Arthur replied. “Remember, I ran with them for 20 years, ever since that mess at my father’s hangin’.” Arthur muttered under his breath, “Fools tryin’ to save that sonofabitch.” He said louder, “But it’s good to see you’re doin’ well.” 

“Thank you Arthur.” Person said. “I’m glad the sickness didn’t kill you.” Arthur nodded. He held out his hand to Charles and said, “It’s good to see you my friend.”

“And you Arthur. I’m happy you’re alright.” Charles said, shaking Arthur’s hand.

“What are you all doin’ here anyway?” Arthur asked.

“John wrote me sayin’ to bring them here.” Abigail said. “Told me it was a surprise.”

“Might I have a moment alone with Mrs. Marston?” Arthur asked everyone. They all obliged and went outside to catch up.

“I’m never gonna get used to that.” Abigail chuckled lightly. She hugged Arthur and said, “I’m glad you’re alright. Is it really gone?”

“Well there ain’t no cure but the five years I spent in Wapiti means it is in all ways that really count.” Arthur replied. “It may not be completely gone but it’s close enough that it don’t make much difference.” 

“That’s good. We’ve all missed you very much.” Abigail said.

“Don’t worry Abigail I ain’t goin’ anywhere anytime soon, barrin’ bein’ shot.” Arthur chuckled. “Where’s the kid?” 

\---

Jack was sitting under a tree with Rufus, reading a book about King Arthur and Camelot when a shadow darkened the pages. Without looking up, Jack said, “Hey Pa. I’m glad your back.”

“Thanks Jack.” John said. “Whatcha readin’?”

“King Arthur.” Jack replied. John sat down next to him made a discrete light chuckle while Jack continued, “Lancelot kidnapped Lady Guinevere after their secret love affair was exposed and took her to Dolorous Guard. Arthur rallied his army to go get Guinevere and kill Lancelot.”

“You always did love stories about knights in shinin’ armor.” Arthur chuckled, standing above father and son. “Though I’ll be honest I’m very flattered by the fact that you love King Arthur so much.” Jack jumped up like a kid on Christmas and hugged the burly sheriff.

“I thought you were dead.” Jack said.

“Don’t worry kid.” Arthur chuckled. “I’ll be here a while yet.”

“Arthur got you these.” John said, pulling out The Iliad and The Odyssey.

“Wow! Thanks Arthur!” Jack said, accepting the books excitedly.

“There was a third book I was lookin’ for but I couldn’t find it.” Arthur said. “They might have it in Blackwater so your father can maybe take you to get it.”

“What book?” Jack asked attentively.

“The Journey to the West.” Arthur answered. “It’s ‘bout a bunch of characters who make a journey to get these scriptures that can forgive the most sinful of sinners. A little convenient in my opinion but it’s an enjoyable book.”

“Come on Jack.” John said. “Let’s head inside and celebrate the man who beat tuberculosis.”

\---

While everyone drank and mingled inside the house, Sadie stood out on the porch, lookin at the now evening sky.

“It’s so peaceful.” Abigail said, coming outside. “Dutch once told me that the desert made him feel closer to the sky.”

“For all Dutch was, at least he still had some wisdom in there.” Sadie chuckled.

“What are you doin’ out here?” Abigail asked. “Somethin’ on your mind?”

“It’s Arthur.” Sadie admitted. “Or maybe it’s Jake. I don’t know. I know I got feelin’s for Arthur and I know Jake’s been gone eight years now, but now that I’m actually plannin’ to go through with it, it’s a little scary.”

“Jake would want you to be happy.” Abigail said. She put her hand on Sadie’s shoulder and encouraged, “If Arthur makes you happy, you should go for it.”

“Thank you Abigail.” Sadie replied gratefully. The pair went back inside to find Arthur and Bill cheering.

“Sadie!” Arthur called. “Come here, we got a proposition for you!”

“What’s that?” Sadie asked curiously. Arthur took a drink of his beer and said, “Bill and I were thinkin’, what if you and Javier joined us in a little crusade? We would ride around makin’ the New Austin a better, safer place for those who come after us.” Bill chimed in, taking a swig of his water. “Maybe even venturing beyond. West Elizebeth still has its problems, same with New Hanover, Lemoyne, Ambarino, and other places in Texas and Louisiana and hell maybe even other states! We could ride all over the country and take down folk who would do what they did to you and your husband.”

“Javier already said yes so whaddya say?” Arthur asked.

“This sounds like it would be quite an adventure.” Sadie said, considering the opportunity. “Ah what the hell I’m in!” Bill, Javier, and Arthur cheered, raising their drinks.

“Perfect cause I already got a name for us!” Bill said. He cleared his throat before announcing, “The Four Horsemen!”

“Isn’t that a little biblical?” Javier chuckled. Bill shrugged, taking a drink proudly.

“Hey everyone, come ‘ere a second.” Arthur said. Charles, John, Abigail, Jack, Mary-Beth, Person, Tilly, Uncle, Javier, Bill, Sadie, and himself stood in a circle, drinks in hand. Arthur looked around and said, “I ain’t Dutch so I never had a great way with words, but one thing he said still stays with me. “‘Don’t ever leave love aside. It’s all we got.’ I think, not only was he right, but it’s the best thing we can do. We are family, and, like Bill said yesterday, as long as we got each other, we got paradise.” Arthur raised his glass and looked around at the faces of all the people he cared about in the world and thought to himself, _we’re free_ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably guessed this is the last chapter. I will be continuing the story of the Four Horsemen but right now I'm working on a backstory for Arthur which will take place in this AU that I'm creating that will consist of how Arthur saw his father die and joined Dutch and Hosea to form the Van Der Linde gang. I will also do Sadie, Javier, and Bill with Sadie's being her relationship with Jake, Javier's being his rebellion in Mexico, and Bill's getting kicked from the army. Anyway this story has been fun to write and I hope all of you enjoyed it. Please leave comments of what you thought of my first work on this site because I like reading that kind of stuff


End file.
